


Operation Galahad

by HolyVessel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Team Bonding, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: Eggsy forms a bond with all of the Kingsman Agents. When he's compromised on a mission no force on earth is going to stop the Agents from going to collect their wayward Agent.





	Operation Galahad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or any associated characters

It didn't take long for Eggsy to be come a well established and well loved knight at Kingsman. It all started just a few days after V-Day. It was then that the various other agents started to check in with Merlin. Surprising they hadn't lost any agents other than Galahad in the chaos, but they were scattered across the world after or still in the middle of their missions. Percival was the first to make contact with Merlin to request an extraction. Roxy was currently away dealing with a top secret and top priority clean up situation so Merlin had no other choice but to send Eggsy.

It was technically against protocol, seeing as how Eggsy wasn't an actual agent yet, but that would be one of the first items to discuss when they swore in a new Arthur. Eggsy had saved the world, there was no way they weren't going to make him into an agent. Eggsy didn't mind in the slightest and he was more than happy to help with anything that Merlin needed him to do. Percival just needed a pick-up, but Eggsy took a standard Kingsman pistol, an umbrella and a handful of grenades just in case things changed on the way. 

Luckily nothing had changed and they were able to find a flat place to land that was close to Percival. It was so close that by the time Eggsy had opened the door the the plane Percival was waiting just outside. 

“Eggsy right?” Percival asked, mildly confused. 

“Yeah, I'm surprised y remember me.” Eggsy said, moving aside so that Percival could board the plane. It was clear that he was still working on what everyone called their “Posh” accent. Percival smiled and boarded the plane. As soon as the door closed the pilots were firing up the engines to take off again. 

“Were you made an Agent? Which one of us died?” Lancelot asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

“Not quite an Agent yet, but Merlin says that'll change when we get a new Arfur. I failed the dog test, but I killed Valentine.” Eggsy explained. 

“Ah, well I would say that was a fine excellent test. What happened to Arthur?” Percival asked.

“He sided wif Valentine. I found him out and he tried to poison me with the pen, only I swapped glasses when he wasn't lookin.” Eggsy explained. 

“Wanker. Anyone else gone?” Percival said.

“Yah, Galahad, Harry. Valentine shot him in the face. He's the only other one tho.” Eggsy said, looking away.

“I'm sorry Eggsy, I know you two were close. Harry was a good man.” Percival praised. 

“Ta.” Eggsy replied. By this time they were in the air, on the way back to headquarters, when Eggsy's glasses pinged.

“What is it Merlin?” Eggsy asked. 

“Another Agent has checked in and I need ye to go pick him up. I'm sending the coordinates and situation to the computer on the plane. He didn't say that there would be trouble, but he's in an urban area so ye'll have to go get him. I've already told the pilots divert.”

“Okay, thank's Merlin.” Eggsy said, getting up and sitting down at the computer. 

“What is it?” Percival asked, moving to stand behind Eggsy and read over is shoulder. 

“Merlin needs me to pick up another Agent. Looks like it's Agent Bedivere. He's in Lagos, so we'll have to park the plane outside the city and I'll go in and lead him back here.” Eggsy said, reading over the new mission report.

“I'll go with you.” Percival said.

“Nah bruv. I just pick you up, you're exhausted. I can handle it, you should get some sleep though.” Eggsy said with a smile, gently nudging Percival towards the bedroom in the back of the plane. 

“Are you sure?” Percival asked. He was tired, but if Eggsy needed backup he would gladly provide it. 

“Yeah, go on.” Eggsy said. 

When Percival woke up they were already back up in the air. He came out of the bedroom to find Eggsy and Bedivere conversing, which was surprising. Agent Bedivere was the oldest Agent that they had and he usually had absolutely no interest in speaking with lower class people.

“Ah, Percival. Lovely to see you again.” Bedivere said when he noticed Percival.

“You as well Bedivere. Are we on our way home?” Percival asked, looking at Eggsy.

“Not quite yet, we need to go pick up Agent Gawain now.” Eggsy replied.

“It seems like we have all called in at the same time.” Percival chuckled. 

“No kidding bruv.” Eggsy replied with a grin. Percival glanced at Bedivere to see his reaction to the term, but the man just smiled. 

“Well, now that Percival has awoken I will take my turn with the bed. Good evening gentlemen.” Bedivere stated before standing up and going into the bedroom. 

“Well that was surprising.” Percival said, sitting in a chair across from the one Eggsy was in. 

“Wot was?” Eggsy asked.

“Bedivere. He's usually on Arthur's level of poshness, I'm surprised that he was speaking to you at all.” Percival explained. 

“He was pretty cold in the beginning, but we had to lose a tail in the city and then I told him everything that happened with Arfur and Harry. He warmed up after that.” Eggsy said.

“Perhaps he's changing.” Percival commented. 

Gawain's pick up did not go as planned. The plane had to park a few miles away from Gawain's location and Eggsy had to go pick him up as well. He managed to convince Percival to stay and guard the plane, just in case. Gawain was holed up in the roots of a fallen tree, hiding from his pursuers, and Eggsy would have missed him completely if Gawain hadn't pulled him to the ground.

“Woah there bruv!” Eggsy said quietly, stilling as he felt a knife against his throat. “Gawain right? I'm the cavalry, here to extract y.”

“You're an Agent?” Gawain asked.

“Not quite yet, but Merlin's workin on that.” Eggsy said, relaxing when Gawain lowered the knife. 

“Ready to go home?” Eggsy asked, turning to face Gawain. 

“God yes, we'll have to be quiet though. This woods are crawling with grunts that won't hesitate to kill us.” Gawain said, standing up and pulling his gear from the roots. Eggsy took the pack from the exhausted Agent and the two of them started to make their way back to the plane. 

Half way there they stumbled upon the party that was searching for Gawain. Eggsy tried to stealthily kill the man with his back facing them but he gurgled just before his neck was snapped and it was loud enough to alert the three other nearby men. Eggsy quickly took them out with his pistol, but the gunfire from both him and the men alerted all the others as well. Gawain and Eggsy bolted for the plane, with Eggsy taking out as many of their pursuers as he could. He emptied his pistol and as they reached the edge of the woods he tossed a grenade behind them to slow the men down considerably. 

“Take off now!” Eggsy yelled as they dashed up the steps into the plane. He tossed the Gawain's bag in a corner and slammed the plane door shut as the plane started to move. He dropped down into the computer chair, he and Gawain still panting, as the plane took off into the sky. 

“You two alright?” Percival asked.

“I'm good. Wot about you Gawain?” Eggsy asked. 

“No injuries, although I think they grazed you. You're cheek is bleeding.” Gawain said. 

“Oh, thanks mate.” Eggsy said, heading toward the bathroom to clean himself up. While he was gone Percival filled Gawain in on who Eggsy was and what happened during V-Day. When Eggsy came back out of the bathroom he was talking to Merlin through his glasses. 

“Yeah, bruv, its no problem. Just send me the info on the computer again.” Eggsy said. 

“Who are we picking up this time?” Percival asked. 

“Tristan.” Eggsy replied. 

“Would you like help this time?” Percival asked.

“Nah bruv. You guys have been out in the field enough, just relax.” Eggsy said, yawning behind his hand. It had now been almost two days since he had left to pick up Percival.

“Well you should get some sleep at least.” Percival said. 

“No time right now. We land to get Tristan in two hours and I need to go over the files Merlin sent me. I'll sleep after we get him.” Eggsy said. 

Two hours after Eggsy deboarded the plane to get Agent Tristan he staggered back up the steps with the Agent's arm slung over his shoulder. 

“Percival!” Eggsy shouted, falling to the floor half way up the steps. “Get im to the bedroom, his leg is broken.” Eggsy explained. Percival and Gawain quickly picked up Tristan and carried him to the bedroom. 

“Start the engines! Eggsy shouted to the pilots and he dashed over to Gawain's equipment bag. 

“Thank fuck.” Eggsy proclaimed as he pulled out an assault rifle with a scope. Percival and Gawain came back out to see Eggsy standing in the doorway to the plane firing at mobsters as they tried to rush the plane. He kept firing until he couldn't see any more people advancing on the plane. He scanned the landscape for a few more seconds before closing the door and telling the pilots to take off. He sat back down in the computer chair and lay the gun down on the floor as they took off into the air. 

“Hows Tristan?” Eggsy asked.

“Percival's seeing to him. We have sufficient pain killers on board and the bed has straps to keep him from moving around during landing and take-off. How are you? Any injuries.” Gawain asked.

“Nothing big, but there's sure to be bruises from where the bullets hit the suit.” Eggsy said. 

“You're shooting was exemplary.” Bedivere praised.

“Thanks mate.” Eggsy said, shooting Bedivere a tired grin. 

“You should get some sleep while you can.” Gawain suggested. 

“Yeah, way overdue for it now.” Eggsy said. The bed was taken so he leaned back in the chair and made himself comfortable. It only took a few minuets for him to fall asleep. 

However, he was only asleep for about an hour before Merlin shouting in his ear had him jerking awake. He looked around in panic for a moment before remembering where he was and closed is eyes against the lights in the plane. Percival looked at him in concern and then rolled his eyes exasperatedly when he heard Eggsy start talking to Merlin.

“Who is it this time Merlin?” Eggsy said groggily. 

“Sorry to wake ye lad. It's Agent Pelleas. This one may get messy lad, he was undercover but his cover is blown. They're keeping him in a cell right now, but they haven't injured him at all.” Merlin explained. 

“Alright, send me the info. I'll see how much ammo we have.” Eggsy said. 

“What now?” Bedivere asked. 

“Agent Pelleas. I've got to go get him out of a cell. I need everyone's ammo.” Eggsy explained. 

“I'm going with you this time.” Percival said, opening the gun panel in the plane and adding those guns to the pile with everyone elses. 

“You're the only one of us that has medical training Percy. I need you here in case anything goes wrong with Tristan.” Eggsy said. 

“Well you can't go in there alone. You're exhausted Eggsy.” Percival protested. 

“I'll go with him.” Bedivere said.

“Me too.” Gawain added. 

“Are you sure? You're not too tired?” Eggsy asked in concern.

“We're fine boy, besides we certainly can't send you in there by yourself. We have no idea how many enemies are in this complex.” Bedivere stated. 

“Ta.” Eggsy said with a grateful smile. 

The three of them were able to quickly and efficiently infiltrate the complex and extract Pelleas without any significant injuries. They took enough weapons so that Pelleas could help shoot their way back to the plane. Eggsy added a few more bruises to his already battered body, but they were able to make it back to the plane without anyone following them. Perciva was looking over everyone to see if they needed medical attention once they got into the air and Eggsy startled as Percival lifted his head from where it had lolled against his shoulder. 

“You really need to sleep Eggsy.” Percival said, checking Eggsy's eyes.

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy mumbled. 

“Do it now, we can handle anything else that pops up.” Percival said, taking Eggsy's glasses from him. Eggsy nodded and took his suit jacket off. Stealing a pillow from the couch he laid down in the floor and put his coat jacket over his face to block out the light. He was asleep after just a few minutes. Percival was glad he took Eggsy's glasses because two hours later Merlin called for him

“What is it Merlin?” Percival asked.  
“Did I call the wrong glasses?” Merlin asked. 

“No, Eggsy hasn't slept in almost 4 days. He's passed out on the floor of the plane right now. I took his glasses so that you wouldn't wake him up again.” Percival explained.

“Poor lad. I feel bad he was pushed so hard, but it makes the most sense to pick you all up at once. The only Agent left is Bors. He'll be waiting outside the plane when it lands.” Merlin said. 

“He understands. He was more concerned for us than he was for himself. We'll be ready for Bors.” Percival said. True to what Merlin said, Bors was waiting as the plane landed he boarded and the plane took right back off, finally headed home. 

“Whose that?” Bors asked after they had taken off, nodding towards Eggsy.

“Eggsy, he's been rounding all of us up. He's just resting now, he hasn't slept in almost 4 days now.” Percival explained. A few hours later Eggsy startled awake as Bors's booming laugh echoed through the plane. He sat up, jacket falling into his lap, and looked around in alarm. 

“It's alright Eggsy.” Bedivere said. Eggsy relaxed and yawned, stretching. 

“Who are you?” Eggsy asked Bors curiously.

“Agent Bors, at your service. Thank you for coming to get me.” Bors said in his thick Russian accent. 

“No problem bruv.” Eggsy said, rubbing his eyes. He glared at Percival when he realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. “Percy! I told y to wake me up if we needed to get anover Agent, an here I've found y nicked me glasses!” Eggsy said, his accent coming out full force.

“Jesus mate, I can tell you're from the estates.” Percival teased, handing Eggsy his glasses back.

“Ha bloody ha. Hello Merlin, who do we have to pick up next?” Eggsy asked. 

“Bors was the last of them lad, yer on yer way home now.” Merlin replied. 

“We're gonna need medical assistance for Tristan when we land.” Eggsy said. 

“They'll be waiting.” Merlin responded. 

“Ta Merlin, see you when we land.”

The rest of the trip went smoothly, with Eggsy getting to know the other agents a little. When they landed Tristan was whisked off to medical and all the other agents were sent home to rest, debriefings would be pushed off until the next day. 

As the months passed Eggsy got to work with the other agents more often as there was an influx of missions that required more than one Agent. Eggsy loved solo missions, but he also got along so well with the other Agents that group missions weren't something that he dreaded. 

Their Arthur situation took a bit longer than expected, but they found the perfect man for the job in none other than their previously deceased Harry Hart. It turned out that Harry was extremely lucky. Bystanders had driven by and took him to the hospital as soon as possible. He was in a coma for over a month, but once he woke up he was able to give the doctors an alias name that was created to trigger an alarm in the Kingsman servers. Eggsy and Merlin flew down to Kentucky to see why the name had come up and were surprised to tears to discover Harry sitting in a hospital bed waiting for someone to come get him. There was some memory loss, but between Merlin and Eggsy they were able to get him sorted. Unfortunately, due to the loss of his left eye, he could no longer sit at the table as an Agent so he took over the position of Arthur. His first act was to make Eggsy an official Agent, assigning him the name Galahad. One of the changes that Harry made was to do a weekly meeting with Merlin and all of the available Agents. It was a way for Harry and Merlin to update everone on various world situations, assign upcoming missions and check in with all of the Agents. It was at one of these missions that Merlin delivered some troublesome news.

“Thank you all for coming, as usual.” Harry said in greeting as they started the meeting. There were several Agents away on missions so the Agents in attendance were Percival, Bors, Tristan, Lancelot and Bedivere. “Merlin, can you start please?” Harry asked 

“Very well, that's probably for the best anyway. We have a situation with Agent Galahad. As you all know, he's been gone for just over a month on an undercover operation. He checks in every day by pinging me through his glasses. Due to the nature of the operation he hasn't been able to communicate with me, but I've been able to monitor him through his glasses, he convinced them that they were prescription and he was blind without them. However, two days ago the glasses link went down and he hasn't contacted me since. This wasn't the first time that he had to turn them off, but this morning they came back online. Here is his live feed.” Merlin said, tapping his clipboard and putting a video onto the main screen. 

Eggsy's glasses had been removed and tossed onto a nearby flat surface, but thankfully were in a position to see everything. Eggsy was tied to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. His face was mottled with bruises and his head hung down towards his chest, the rest of his body limp with unconciousness, and blood dripped from his mouth. 

“So far, this captors haven't given any indication that they know that the glasses are a communicating device. I believe that they took them off him to attempt to incapacitate him further and turned the glasses on by mistake.” Merlin said.

“Do we know where he is?” Harry asked. 

“My team is tracking his glasses location now, they are having trouble though. We think the building they are in has some sort of shielding.” Merlin replied.  
Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped as the sound of a door opening through the glasses attracted everyone's attention. Eggsy startled awake as a large burly man came into view and punched the side of his face. 

“Fuck!” Eggsy shouted.

“You ready to talk now?” the man asked.

“I already told you, I'm not workin for anyone but you!” Eggsy replied.

“Lies. I will get the truth out of you little spy.” the man said, turning and snapping his fingers to someone out of shot. 

“I am telling you the truth! Rudolph you have to believe me! Please!” Eggys pleaded, Harry didn't know if the fear on is face was real or not. Merlin was frantically tapping his clipboard to try to find anything he could on the name Rudolph.

“We will see.” Rudolph replied. He walked behind Eggsy and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back so his face was up towards the ceiling. Two more men came in then and one of them put a cloth over Eggsy's face. 

“What are you doing?!” Eggsy cried, trying to shake his head loose. Rudolph nodded to the other man, who was holding a bucket. The man lifted the bucket and started to slowly pour water over Eggsy's cloth covered face. Eggsy's body jerked and he made choking noises as he struggled. Eggsy gasped and panted, drawing in as much air as he could, when the bucket was finally empty. 

“Rudolph, please!” Eggsy pleaded. 

“This can all stop if you tell me who you're working for.” Rudolph said soothingly.

“I-I told you, I'm only working for you.” Eggsy replied.

Rudolph frowned and nodded to the man with the bucket. He disappeared to go fill the bucket back up and Rudolph handed the other man a baseball bat. Eggsy screamed as the man smashed the bat into his knee. The man continued to beat on Eggsy until the man with the bucket came back. 

“Alright, we need volunteers to go extract Galahad.” Merlin said, distracting them from round two of waterboarding. “We don't have an exact location yet, but we do have the country so by the time the plane lands we should have exactly where he is.” Merlin said. All five Agents raised their hands to volunteer.

“All of ye can't go, I need two people.” Merlin said.

“I'm going.” Roxy said with no room for negotiation. 

“Me too.” Percival said.

“I'm certainly not staying behind.” Bedivere added.

“Count me in.” Tristan said.

“And me.” Bors said finally. 

“All of ye can't go, what if I need someone for another mission.” Merlin said, wincing at Eggsy's strangled cry as round two with the bat started. None of the Agents backed down.

“It's fine Merlin, let them go. If something comes up we'll deal with it.” Harry said. “Just go now.”

Merlin sent word to prepare the plane as the Agent's headed to the gadget room to gear up. When they arrived at the plane Pelleas and Gawain, who were just back from a mission and were on the plane when it landed, were waiting for them. 

“Didn't think you were going without us did you?” Gawain asked with a grin. They quickly closed the door before Merlin could insist that Gawain and Pelleas stay behind and the plane took off. 

Eggsy panted and dry heaved as he pain overwhelmed him, luckily there wasn't anything in his stomach for him to expel. He was pretty sure that both legs, his right arm and a few of his ribs were broken. His vision swam as he fought to stay concious. Rudolph and his men were gone, taking a break for now, which gave Eggsy a moment to reaffirm what he needed to say when Rudolph asked his questions. His eyes were fluttering shut and he had just made the decision to get some rest before they came back when he heard the gunshots. Eggsy grinned and looked over at his glasses as the gunshots steadily grew closer to his location. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Rudolph rushed in and stood behind Eggsy. He wrenched Eggsy's head back by his hair and jabbed the barrel of a handgun into his throat hard enough that he was constricting Eggsy's airway. 

“Don't move or I'll shoot!” Rudolph growled. A single shot fired from the doorway and the gun dropped into Eggsy's lap, Rudolph's body hitting the floor with a loud thud. Eggsy gasped, getting his breath back, and struggle to lift his head.

“Shhh, don't move Eggsy.” Roxy said, helping him move his head forward again. 

“R-rox?” Eggsy asked. 

“We're here.” Roxy said, soothing him.

“Percy?” Eggsy said, recognizing the person who was cutting him loose from the chair.

“It's me.” Percival grinned. 

“Tristan! Pelleas! Where is the stretcher!” Bors shouted from the doorway.

“How many of y came?” Eggsy asked.

“All of us.” Bedivere said, coming through the door. Tristan and Gawain were right behind him with the stretcher. 

“Alright Galahad, lets get you home.” Percival said. Eggsy cried out as he was picked up. 

“I know, its alright.” Roxy soothed as he was laid down on the stretcher. They strapped him down so they could transport him safely and when they lifted him up he passed out.

When Eggsy woke up he was in a Kingsman medical room. A soft tapping brought his attention to his left, where Merlin was sitting in a chair working from his clipboard. 

“Hey.” Eggsy said. He fumbled for the nurse call button before pressing it to let them know he was awake. 

“Galahad.” Merlin said in relief. “You gave us all quite the scare.”

“Yeah, sorry bout that. Still can't believe tha y sent the entire table ta get me.” Eggsy said

“I couldn't really stop them, they all insisted on going to rescue you. It seems like you're somewhat of a favorite around here.” Merlin said with a smile.

“Yeah? You guys are my favorite too.” Eggsy smiled back.


End file.
